Marie D´Acanto
"El primer chico que nunca besé terminó en coma durante tres semanas. Todavía puedo sentirlo dentro de mi ''thumb|280px''cabeza. Es lo mismo con usted." :―Rogue [fte.] mutant who can absorb life energy from other people. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Rogue' es un mutante que puede absorber la energía de la vida de otras personas. Biografía ''X-Men :"''Bueno, ese es el punto, estúpido, de lo contrario no sería una aventura!" :―Rogue[fte.] Logan and another man who had figured out that he was a mutant. Believing he would understand her, she hid in his truck but was soon caught. Unable to leave her alone on the road, he agreed to give her a ride; as he drove she explained how she was incapable of touching people without hurting them, and they quickly bonded. Soon after, they were attacked by Sabretooth who seemed to be after Wolverine; however Cyclops and Storm arrived at the scene and managed to get rid of Sabertooth and save both Wolverine and Rogue from an explosion. She was then introduced to the X-Men and given a room at the mansion, she becames friends with Bobby Drake, although she remained shy and distant fearing to hurt any of them. Shortly after being welcomed she became involved in an accident with Logan. While trying to sleep she heard Logan having a nightmare and tried to wake him. However, in his rage, Logan stabbed her in the chest with his claws. Terrified he started to ask for help, the injured Rogue touched Logan's face in order to absorb his healing abilities but as she did so, his life force was drained too. Scott, Jean and Storm tried to help Logan, who seemed to be unwell. Frightened and scared of what she had done, Rogue tried to calm down, but was tricked by Mystique in the form of Bobby and decided to leave the mansion. Magneto attempted to capture her at a train station, and succeeded as the X-Men believed Magneto was really after Wolverine. When Senator Kelly arrived at the mansion, the X-Men realised that Magneto intended to use her to absorb his abilities in order to power a machine that could only be operated using his magnetism, but weakens the user so much that it will kill them if it used for long periods of time. Magneto intended to use the machine to mutate world leaders. The X-Men (Cyclops, Storm, Jean and Wolverine) stopped the plan, but Rogue was left with the white streak in her hair from the stress of using Magneto's machine. ">Marie D'Ancanto creció en Meridian, Mississippi, pero se marchó de casa después de su poder que se manifiesta. Después de besar a su novio, ella comenzó a drenar su energía de vida y, en consecuencia, se quedó en coma. Miedo a sí misma y cómo ella podría perjudicar a otros, dejó su casa y terminó en un bar de lucha en Canadá. Realmente no saber que hacer ella permaneció allí durante un tiempo y pasó a ser testigo de una lucha entre Logan y otro hombre que había pensado que era un mutante. Creyendo que le entendía, ella se escondió en su camión pero pronto fue capturada. Incapaz de dejarla sola en la carretera, accedió a darle un paseo; como él condujo explicó cómo fue incapaz de tocar a personas sin que les afecte, y rápidamente en condiciones de servidumbre. Poco después, fueron atacados por Sabretooth que parecían estar después de Wolverine; Sin embargo Cyclops y tormenta llegaban al lugar y lograron deshacerse de Sabertooth y salvar a Wolverine y Rogue de una explosión. Luego fue introducido a los X-Men y dieron una habitación en la mansión, ella se vuelve amigos con Bobby Drake, aunque ella sigue siendo tímida y distante temiendo para lastimar a ninguno de ellos. Poco después de ser recibido ella se involucró en un accidente con Logan. Al intentar dormir escuchó a Logan teniendo una pesadilla y trató de despertarlo. Sin embargo, en su furia, Logan le apuñaló en el pecho con sus garras. Aterrorizada empezó a pedir ayuda, el lesionado Rogue tocó la cara de Logan para absorber sus habilidades curativas pero como ella lo hizo, su fuerza de vida fue drenado demasiado. Scott, Jean y tormenta intentaron ayudar a Logan, que parecían estar mal. Miedo y miedo de lo que había hecho, Rogue intentó calmar los ánimos, pero fue engañado por la mística en la forma de Bobby y decidió abandonar la mansión. Magneto intentó capturarla en una estación de tren y sucedió como los X-Men creían que Magneto fue realmente después de Wolverine. Cuando El Senador Kelly llegó a la mansión, los X-Men se dio cuenta Magneto intenta usarla para absorber sus habilidades para alimentar una máquina que sólo podría utilizarse con su magnetismo, pero debilita al usuario tanto que les matará si utiliza durante largos períodos de tiempo. Magneto pretende utilizar la máquina para mutar a los dirigentes del mundo. Los X-Men (Cíclope, tormenta, Jean y Wolverine) detuvo el plan, pero Rogue se quedó con la raya blanca en el pelo del estrés de usar la máquina de Magneto. ''X 2: X-Men unida William Stryker who sends agents into the X-Mansion to kidnap the mutants. Rogue, Bobby, John, and Logan escape to Bobby's family home in Boston. They escape to Bobby's house, which at one point, Bobby is overcome by the sight of Rogue with minimal clothes on and kisses her, which at first seems successful and carries on for longer than either of them expected it to, but soon he is forced to pull away when her powers inevitably start harming him. However, Ronnie, Bobby's younger brother, scared by the "gifts" of his older brother, calls the police on the group. When they arrive, Wolverine is shot in the head by a policeman, and an enraged John manages to destroy many of the police and their vehicles. Rogue touches John's skin and absorbs his powers, enabling her to calm the flames. This scene depicts Rogue also absorbing the emotions of others unlike other scenes in the trilogy, as she seems to be grimacing while calming the destruction that Pyro has created. Soon Storm and Jean come to the rescue. In the X-Jet, Rogue is thrown out of the jet, but is rescued by Nightcrawler, she thanks him. Later Rogue is seen steering the X-Jet when the others are absent, in an attempt to save the X-men. Both Rogue and Iceman are eventually promoted to the front line X-Men team and are given uniforms similar to the other X-Men at the conclusion of the film, when Xavier and the X-Men team meet the President in the White House. ">Rogue comienza citas Bobby, a pesar de sus dificultades continuas haciendo contacto físico directo, un factor que frustra a ambos. Cuando es atacada la Mansión X, Rogue se escapa con Logan, Bobby y John. Rogue y los otros X-Men también logran escapar William Stryker que envía a agentes en la Mansión X para secuestrar a los mutantes. Rogue, Bobby y John Logan escapan a casa de Bobby en Boston. Escapan a la casa de Bobby, que en un momento dado, Bobby es superado por la visión de Rogue con mínima ropa y la besa, que en primer lugar me parece acertado y lleva a cabo por más de uno de ellos esperaba que, pero pronto se ve obligado a avanzar cuando sus poderes inevitablemente comienzan a dañarlo. Sin embargo, Ronnie, hermano menor de Bobby, asustado por los "regalos" de su hermano mayor, llama a la policía sobre el grupo. Cuando llegan, Wolverine se disparó en la cabeza por un policía y un enfurecido John logra destruir muchos de sus vehículos y la policía. Toca la piel de John y absorbe sus poderes, que calmar las llamas. Esta escena representa a Rogue también absorbe las emociones de los demás, a diferencia de otras escenas de la trilogía, como parece estar haciendo muecas mientras calmar la destrucción que ha creado Pyro. Pronto la tormenta y Jean vienen al rescate. En el X-Jet, Rogue se produce fuera del jet, pero es rescatado por Nightcrawler, ella le da las gracias. Rogue posterior se ve el X-Jet de dirección cuando los demás están ausentes, en un intento de salvar a los X-men. Rogue y Iceman eventualmente ascienden al equipo de X-Men de primera línea y reciben uniformes similares a los otros X-Men en la conclusión de la película, cuando Xavier y el equipo de los X-Men, reunirse con el Presidente en la casa blanca. X-Men: The Last Stand :"''Lo sé. Es lo que quiero." :―Rogue[fte.] Kitty Pryde, and especially after seeing them "hugging" during a training session (they did it to avoid a missile that almost hit them) and after watching them ice skate together, she is encouraged more so. Upset, Rogue leaves to seek out the cure; Iceman follows her to the pharmaceutical company, but cannot find her. At the very end of the film, she comes back to the school, simply saying, "I'm sorry, I had to." When Iceman expresses disappointment and says it was not what he wanted, she says, "I know. It's what I wanted." It is revealed Rogue had taken the cure, and they hold hands, Rogue bare handed. An alternate ending reveals that Rogue ultimately decided against taking the cure and holds Iceman's hand with gloves on, but Iceman chooses her over Kitty, saying sorry to her. However, as the film's end shows Magneto apparently regaining his powers after being injected with the cure, it seems as if Rogue may regain hers in the future, as well. ">Una compañía farmacéutica anuncia que tienen una cura para el gen mutante. Rogue expresa interés en ser curado, evidentemente todavía anhelo tocar a alguien. Cuando Iceman comienza a desarrollar una amistad con Kitty Pryde, y especialmente después de verlos "abrazo" durante una sesión de entrenamiento (lo hicieron para evitar que un misil que casi golpeado) y después de ver patinar sobre hielo juntos, ella se anima más. Malestar, Rogue sale a buscar la cura; Iceman sigue a la empresa farmacéutica, pero no puede encontrarla. Al final de la película, ella regresa a la escuela, diciendo simplemente: "Lo siento, tenía que." Cuando Iceman expresa su decepción y dice es que no lo quería, ella dice, "sé. Es lo que yo quería". Se revela Rogue había tomado la cura y mantenga las manos, Rogue desnudo entregó. Un final alternativo revela que finalmente decidió tomar la cura y sostiene la mano de Iceman con guantes, pero Iceman le elige sobre Kitty, decir lo siento a ella. Sin embargo, como final de la película muestra al parecer recuperando sus poderes después de ser inyectados con la cura de Magneto, parece como si Rogue puede recuperar la suya en el futuro, así. Rasgos de carácter Agregar más información sobre este personaje! Relaciones *Bobby Drake - novio. *John Allerdyce - amigo volvió enemigo. *Logan - amigo. *X-Men - aliados *Hermandad de mutantes - enemigos *Magneto - Captor Detrás de las escenas *Rogue es un mutante con la capacidad de absorber la energía de la vida de otras formas de vida cada vez que hace contacto piel a piel con ellos. Si hace contacto con otros mutantes o humanos superpoderosos que también tomará en sus poderes, recuerdos, personalidades y en ocasiones incluso aspectos de su forma física, como cuando ganó una raya blanca en el pelo después de absorber la energía de Magneto. *Después de la primera película, el nombre de Rogue es Anna Marie de su curso de cómic. Trivia *En una escena alternativa que aparece en el DVD de la película y la novelización, Rogue no tomar la cura, diciendo que ella no puede dar lugar a hacerlo. En esta versión, Iceman todavía elige le sobre Kitty de todas formas. *Aunque en el momento de la primera película de liberación Rouge poseía habilidades de la Sra. Marvel en el los comics, Rouge no ha ganado fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia, durabilidad y la capacidad de vuelo en la película. De hecho, estas habilidades más tarde estaría perdidas en los cómics poco después del lanzamiento de la primera película. Aunque fueron reemplazados con poderes de Sunfire, a partir de los acontecimientos de la historia del complejo de Mesías, Rouge ya no posee ningún poder a largo plazo, además de sus poderes naturales. *Rogue ha sido sentimentalmente con Magneto, Gambito, coloso y Iceman en los cómics. *La escena donde Rogue obtiene aspirado por un jet fue realizada por la actriz Anna Paquin, no un truco doble Categoría:D´Acanto Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos